A Heart Full of Love
by RandomlyBeingMe
Summary: Marie always believed that following her heart would give her a happily ever after, shame her heart has the choice in men that it does. Loving two men who are enemies is never easy, but love will find a way. Set before the main plot, following through to the end, and maybe beyond not too sure yet.


The sun hung low in the sky, its light casting long shadows over the small town, most of it's inhabbitents were busy either earning their living in the dark allies or public houses, while the upper class of the residents were in their homes, sleeping or preparing to do so. Within the door of one such house stood a tall, pride filled man, his fine night robe- which covered his respectable enough bedwear- billowing slightly in the light breeze of the aproaching night, his arms were crossed his chest, a smug smile on his lips as he watched the officers of the law detain a man, who wear quite the oposite.

"And you are certain," he said, turning his head to the one who was overseeing his collegues, whos cold glare was upon the ragged man, "that he shan't return?" He asked, who gave a short nod of his head

"Very certain mousier, this... Thief is to be locked up and sentenced without question. You have nothing to worry about, sir."

"Papa?" A small voice from inside said, making the man who reside their turn fully, the guard shifting his head just enough to see a young girl. His eyes scanned what he assumed was the other mans daughter, she wore a simple night dress, a doll grasped in one of her hands as the other fiddled with a piece of her hair which had fallen over her shoulder. Nothing seemed special about her, until his eyes found hers and his heart almost stopped. Her eyes were rather large, giving a slight doll look to her, though they were more welcoming then any painted on porcelin, dark, deep and... He cleared his throat silently, turning back to watch the other officers.

"Marie, what are you doing up... Where is Lucy, she should have kept you within you bedroom?" He said, brow furrowing as he looked down at her, her eyes cast to the floor as she hung her head.

"I did not wish to wake her, I apologise Papa, but I heard the glass break and then... Such noise, I could not rest easy or return to sleep." As this her father sighed, relaxing as he stepped, becconing her over which she obeyed, standing at his side as he turned back out again, hand upon her shoulder.

"You needn't have worried my dear, everything is under control thanks to the guardsmen..." She began to tug upon his sleeve, interupting, earning yet another glare.

"Papa, make them stop, they are being so rough to the man, please Papa. I don't want them to hurt him," she said which wiped the look away as her father stroked her cheek ternderly, a soft smile on his lips.

"Now Marie, that man broke into our home, ruined one of our windows and tried to steal bread from us." She furrowed her brow, confused, tilting her head to the side slightly.

"But Papa, we have more than enough... And I have broken things myself and yet I have never been treated in such a way..."

"Marie, do not question mine or the mens methods, we know what is best."

"Please!" The man called out, "please! My nephew! He will starve to death without help! My sister is a widow, and there has been no work..."

"Silence," one of the guards said, wacking him over the back hard, making Marie jump, removing herself from her fathers touch.

"Papa... Papa, we must help him, please..." She earned a disaproving look from him, "may I speak with him, please? Just for a moment, no more, no less."

"Have you gone mad my girl, the man is criminal, he has proven he is dangerous..."

"But Papa, how is so now? As you say, the guardsmen have hold of him now, and he is... Shackled... Less you doubt them and the men who forged the iron, why would I not be safe?" Silence followed, before he nodded slightly. Marie grinned brightly at him, kissing his cheek before she made her way over to the now chained man, kneeling so she was at eye level with him, the mens grasp on him tightening.

"Worry not sir," the guard beside her father said softly, "he dare touch her, the men shall shoot," earning a slight smile from him.

"Monsieur, my name is Marie De Genre, and if you tell me where your family live, I will do all I can to help them until you are able to once more, I promise you this." It was at these words that tears began to roll slowly down his cheeks.

"Thank you, oh a hundered thank yous to you madamoiselle... They live on the outskirts of the town, a small farm... What was once a farmhouse, it is barely anything now... Please Miss, I would be in your debt if you could do anything..." She nodded, bowing her head slightly.

"I shall, sir, I promise upon my life," she said, reaching forward she tenderly wiped away the tears, leaning forwards as she kissed his cheek. "May God look down upon you with love and understanding Monsier," she said softly, slipping the locket off of her own neck and upon his.

"Thank you... Madamoiselle... De Genre..." He said as the men dragged him off, the other having given the signal for them to do so.

Maries chest filled with rage, she turned quickly to object but when she saw him standing there, her voice was lost. The young, firm standing man, wearing his uniform... It was as she had hoped it would always be, that first meeting. _"Just like Cinderella..." _She thought to herself, as she bowed her head, turning it away from him slightly. The officer cleared his throat, having seen the look upon her face, same as the one it seemed inside of himself upon seeing her, he slowly stepped towards her, going down onto one knee. Her heart pounded wildly, eyes closing as she cursed herself for not waking her maid up so she would be wearing more suitable attire for **this **first meeting, she began to calm though when he offered her his hand.

"Madamoiselle De Genre, you are too kind to the likes of him..." He said, as she put her hand in his, the two slowly standing together, though Marie kept her face turned away still, till she felt it was the right moment.

"On the contrary, Monsieur," she said, fufiling an inner dream as she turned back to face him, eyes closed over, looking up at him over her heavy lids. "I do not agree... Though, I can understand why you think such things, sir," with this she batted her lashes slightly. She watched as he blinked hard and repeatedly, clearing his throat as he led her back to her father, quickly letting go of her hand. "Papa, I wish to retire... But first, if I may ask something of you, officer." She said, turning slowly to face him, in her mind she wore the finest gown she could ever hope to own, her hair done just so. "It is silly, and some what... Improper I suppose some would say, but... May I have your name, sir?"

"But of course Madamoiselle, I am Javert," he said, bowing his head politely as she nodded.

"Well then, Papa, Officer Javert, I bid you both good night..." She said, leaning in, she kissed his cheek as she did her fathers before making her way up the stairs to her room, stopping at the top of the stairs, glancing back before carrying on. She wasn't sure wheather he had followed her with his gaze or if she had just imagined it, but either way as she climbed into her bed for the night, she fell into a very satisfied and joyous mood.


End file.
